


Natalia Alianovna Romanova

by SomebodyWhoLovesMe



Series: The Bonds That Made Us [5]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abandonment, Child Abandonment, Mean Grandmother, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomebodyWhoLovesMe/pseuds/SomebodyWhoLovesMe
Summary: Natasha Romanov has had many names, many titles, 'mistake', 'property', 'victim'. But she's done with that, she doesn't need any one anymore, she hasn't in a while. Now she'll take her revenge, and even her name is a shot to those who hurt her.





	Natalia Alianovna Romanova

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to get in touch with user EQfan74, if you know them or can contact them, please send them my way.

Natalia Alianovna Romanova was born by accident. Her grandmother mentioned this whenever possible, mistake, unfixable, accident, whoops, uh-oh, not planned. Her stupid mother fell in love with a stupid spineless man who ran away at the thought of a baby. At the thought of Natalia. She’d almost been named Oshibka, or mistake, but her mother thought that was cruel. 

She wasn’t allowed to name her a family name because by the age of two she would be given away, or sold, and no one would know of the stain on the Romanova family. So her mom chose a popular name, a trendy one, Natalia, meaning Christmas day, because in secret her mother told her she was precious, special, beautiful and a gift, like everyday was Christmas. But when with her grandmother, she was ashamed, she hid Natalia, she called her Lia and made sure she made no noise or her grandmother would demand she be sold that very evening. 

Finally she turned two, prime age for sale, able to be trained but not remember home. Her grandmother contacted an illegal agency, that wouldn’t link to the Romanova’s and sent her daughter and granddaughter to a meeting. She was supposed to introduce Natlia as such, ask for the money and leave. This didn’t happen.

“This is Natasha Romanova, you must give this to her on her 12th birthday! Can you do that? Can you?” Her mother pleaded, she held up a scrap of paper with some writing scrawled on it.

“Miss, that’s not how our organization works. The caller specified it not be linked to the family.”

The woman looked ready to plead again but looked to her daughter, her wild red hair and clear blue eyes, the staple of a Romanova. “Of course, forgive my outburst.”

The man nodded, gave her the money and she left, her heartbreaking as her daughter cried out. No one noticed the woman slipped the paper in her pocket.

Natalia was told she’d not see her mother or grandmother again, and she was their property, she was too young now, but soon she’d be trained to work for their clientele, she’d already been reserved they said, she had a year long waiting list, and she wouldn’t even start for 2 or 3 years,

“They love redheads I guess.”

But she never got trained, the next day people broke down the doors, and took all the children.

“One of the sellers must’ve talked!”

“It was the Romanova!”

She heard them say, over and over how they’d kill her, how they’d make her pay, how many man wanted her, to strip her of her innocence. She never saw them again. They told her they’d been sent to jail and for her safety she was being sent to America.  
They couldn’t find her family, only a scrap of paper with her name and a disconnected number. 

“Natasha Alianovna Romanova”

“Natasha-”

“It’s Natalia.”

“The file says Natasha.”

“The file’s wrong.”

“Ok Natalia, did you think about switching to a more American name? Like Nicole, or Natalie or Nadia-”

“If I change my name, how will my mom find me?”

“Natalia, we’ve talked about this, it’s been 5 years since the organization we found you in-”

“The illegal under ground sex ring?”

“How did you know it was an illegal sex ring?” The therapist says surprised,

“I didn’t, I do now.”

“Natalia, focus, stop changing the subject. We have reason to believe your mother isn’t alive anymore. She hurt a lot of businesses, and wealthy people by outing the illegal underground sex ring for you. She hasn’t been found.”

“That’s ridiculous, she wouldn’t’ve done it if she didn’t have an escape plan.”

“Love makes us do stupid things.”

“She didn’t love me, she just didn’t want to be alone with grandmother. I was a mistake.”

“Then why do you want to be found?”

“I don’t want to be alone either.”

“I think we should end our session here, I’ll see you again in a few days, think about the name change. It doesn’t have to be anything like Natalia or Natasha. You can choose any name you want. When we switch you to the new group home, we want you to have a fresh start.”

So she went home, back to her lonely room, where she didn’t have a picture of the family she missed or even much of a memory, only the whisperings of how she was Christmas day. But she didn’t have that either. She’d been given up, for money. Not that they needed it. Her family, the Romanova’s didn’t need any help, they were rich. She remembered her grandmother say “No one would know of the stain on the Romanova family.” Well guess what. Fuck you grandmother.

“Your group mother told me you decided to make a name change, I must say I’m surprised, and pleased. What did you decide?”

“Natasha Romanov.”

“Natasha? I thought you didn’t like that?”

“My grandmother didn’t want me to take a family name because I was a mistake and no one could know about me because I was a stain on the family tree. The reason the Romanova’s were so rich and powerful in Russia is because we were on of the last surviving relatives of the last tsar, the Romanov’s. So to make sure everyone knows there was an illegitimate baby born to a 19 year old, out of wedlock, I’m taking the most closely tied name to my family. Natasha Romanov. So if my mothers alive she can find me, and if my grandmothers alive, she won’t be for long.”

Her therapist did not know how to respond to this. She simply did the name change and went along her business, and Natasha Romanov went on with a new born fire and passion to never be thought of as a mistake again.


End file.
